The present invention is directed to the field of camera mounts. More particularly, the present invention comprises a camera mount for hand-held video recorders which can hold a camera steady if the support platform is maintained within ±60° about the x-axis and the z-axis while permitting complete unimpeded rotation about the y-axis.
A number of devices, such as Steadicam® stabilizing device, have been developed for use by professional cameramen. These devices are, typically, large, bulky and too expensive for use by the average video buff and, many of these devices are unsuitable for use by the smaller, light-weight video cams available today.
The steadying camera support platform of the present invention provides a much simpler, effective device for use with the camcorders currently being used while providing a great deal of flexibility for both mounting the camera and obtaining a variety of shots for the user. In addition, the support platform of the present invention maintains the video camera level, front-to-back and side-to-side, if the platform is maintained within ±60° from horizontal. The present invention comprises a platform to which the camera is secured; a support shaft attached to a bottom surface of the platform; a sphere affixed to an upper portion of the support shaft; a socket plate member which pivotally captures the sphere in a socket formed therein; a balance plate mounted on a bottom portion of the support shaft to help counterbalance the weight of the camera; means attachable to the socket plate member by which the platform support and its cargo is suspended; whereby when the platform support with its cargo is transported during video taping using the means attachable to the socket plate member, the camera is maintained in a steady position.
The socket plate member permits the sphere to pivot ±60° about the ‘x’ (or roll) axis, +60° about the ‘y’ (or pitch) axis, and ±360° about the ‘z’ (or yaw) axis. The support shaft is preferably formed in a first upper portion and a second lower portion with the first upper piece capable of being locked in any desired, position within an angle of ±60° relative to the second lower piece. This will enable the user to obtain an upwardly or downwardly peering viewpoint for her/his shot.
The socket plate member is preferably formed as a first upper plate with a first downwardly directed truncated spherical recess and a second lower plate with a second upwardly directed truncated spherical recess, the first and second truncated spherical recesses capturing the spherical ball and serving as the spherical ball's bearing surface. The spherical ball is preferably made of a self-lubricating material such as TEFLON polymer.
The means attachable to said socket plate in one embodiment comprises a handle. The handle preferably has a first straight portion and a second angled portion, the second portion being angled downwardly 15° with respect to first straight portion. The means attachable to said socket plate in a second embodiment comprises a hands-free support arm. The hands-free support arm comprises a first top bar pivotally connected to a first vertically extending member at its first end and to a second vertically extending member at its second end; a second bottom bar pivotally connected to the first vertically extending member at its first end and to the second vertically extending member at its second end, the first top bar, the second bottom bar, and the first and second vertically extending members forming a parallelogram linkage; means to attach the first vertically extending member to the camera platform support; adjustable leveling means associated with the second vertically extending member to position the camera platform support at a desired height; attachment means to secure the hands-free support arm to a user's body; whereby a full weight of said camera support platform and the camera mounted thereon is carried by the user's body leaving her/his hands free.
The adjustable leveling means can take the form of an air cylinder connected between said parallelogram linkage and said second vertical member and a secondary reservoir to provide cushioning against jerking movement. Alternatively, the parallelogram linkage can be mounted on a support block with the second lower bar being extended such that an adjustable spring can engage the portion which extends beyond its pivot point to cantilever the hands-free unit and its cargo.
Another aspect of the present invention is a dual platform mounting system for supporting multiple cameras to enable a photographer to simultaneously obtain multiple shots in different directions. When editing the film, the two views can be joined together in the same frame or spliced seriatim to show the different views, for example, in opposite directions. This configuration includes a first platform to which a first camera is secured; a support shaft attached to a bottom surface of said platform; a balance plate mounted on a bottom portion of said support shaft to help counterbalance a weight of the first camera, said balance plate mounting a second camera; means attachable to said support shaft by which said platform support and its cargo is suspended; whereby two cameras may simultaneously video tape in different directions to provide a film editor with differently directed shots taken during a single take.
While the simplicity and, hence, the lower expense associated with the current platform support will make the device of the present invention attractive to the amateur photographer, the versatility and practical features of this device will make it a favorite with the professional, as well.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.